I Kissed A Drunk Girl
by Annjirika
Summary: {Squffie} {One-Shot} Squall meets Yuffie at a party and...well the title says it all.


_A/N: I really don't like this. I know I always say that but I really don't like this. This was just something I wrote in an hour cause I was really bored. It was inspired by Drunk Girl by Something Corporate. But songfics are apparently outlawed or something like that. So. Check out the song and the group. They rock._

_I do not claim or condone:_

_Drunk girl_

_Drunk Driving_

_Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy_

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-

"Remind why I agreed to this again?" The brunette scowled as he parked behind a little red Hundai. The music could be heard from inside the vehicle, rattling the windows of his beloved car. He was hesitant to leave his baby in front of this mess, while drunken adults rampaged with potentially dangerous _glass _bottles of beer and other forms of sense-impairing alcohol.

The spiky-headed blonde next to him eyed the house a little wearily too. "I promised Aerith I'd show up. I think this is her housemates party..." He said as two girls, both swaying and giggling, fell over next to each other, spilling their plastic cups of liquid all over themselves. The front lawn was littered with trash and a few other people that came out to get some air. He was surprised the cops hadn't been called yet. "I won't spend too much time here, but you should grab a beer. Ya know. Relax."

"Yeah thanks Cloud." Squall muttered darkly as he unlocked their doors. Heavy dance music blasted from the open doors and windows of the house. It was so loud he felt the ground shake with every drumbeat. The blonde grinned at him and slammed the car door. Squall winced. How many times had he told him not to do that? A couple appeared out of the little blue car in front of him, both obviously wasted. It looked also looked as though they were attempting to swallow each other's tongue. The woman giggled as the man backed her up against Squall's car. "Hey! Heyheyhey! No! Back away from the car! Get off!" Squall demanded, jerking the man away by the back of his shirt.

The man shrugged Squall's hand away, grinning. He couldn't have been older than 18. "That's the plan." He said nastily before turning back to his drunken lover. She giggled again. Squall, already annoyed with the entire situation, pulled the man away once again. "Hey man get the hell off of-" This time Squall let him fall onto the pavement.

"I said get away." He growled threateningly. "Before I call the cops."

The man stood up hastily, swaying on his feet. He looked nervous at that threat. Squall's suspicion was confirmed; He was underage. "C'mon Vicki, lets get out of here." He reached for the girl, who avoided all eye contact with Squall, following her boyfriend. Squall muttered a few curses toward them under his breath as he inspected the damage. None yet. Cloud better hurry. He thought grumpily, heading up the driveway toward the open door.

The music inside was 10 times worse than it was outside. The living room reeked of alcohol and sweat. He turned around immediantly and walked back outside, relaizing why so many people had congregated outdoors. He leaned against the garage door, staring at everyone else. Cloud officially has 10 minutes, he thought as one of the girls that had fallen earlier began vomiting in the bushes. The police would be contacted sooner or later due to some sort of noise violation and make their arrests. Most of these people had to be under 21.

There was loud laughter suddenly from the doorway. A short, black-haired woman walked out, still laughing about something one of her friends said. Squall glanced at her the same time she saw him. He recognized her vaguely. He'd seen her once with Aerith. She must have been the housemate...and hostess of this party. She grinned brightly at him and waved. "Hey! Haven't we met before?"

"I don't think so."

"Really? Cause you look so familiar. Hold on...Squall right?" She laughed without waiting for his answer. "Yeah! I met you once remember? Yuffie? You were with Cloud and all that - Cloud! Is he here?"

Squall looked at her for a minute. She wasn't drunk yet. She'd been drinking but she wasn't drunk. So this must've been her attitude normally. "Yeah. He went to find Aerith."

"Of course of course. So! Squall! Can I get you anything?" She held out the mostly full can of beer she had been holding. "Want some?"

Squall was tempted to say no but took it anyway. "Thanks."

"You bet. I didn't need that one anyway. I'm playing host tonight and I gotta have a semi-sane mind to do that." She giggled. Squall didn't answer, taking a long drink. There was a crash from the living room. Yuffie shut her eyes for a minute. "I'll be back okay. Don't move!" She bounced up the stairs and ran inside yelling, "Zell! I told you to leave that vase _alone_!"

Squall rolled his eyes. "8 minutes." He grumbled.

A few minutes later Yuffie appeared again, this time with two beers. "Here." She said, handing him one. He'd finished his first one not long ago and was hesitant to take another. He had to drive home. He accepted it anyway. He'd know when to stop. "Sorry about that. Zell decided to play football." She apologized with a sigh, shaking her head. Then she smiled. Squall couldn't help but notice she had a pretty smile.

"So you're in college?" He asked, taking another swig of beer.

"Yup." She giggled. "Just a freshman. What about you?"

"College? No. I'm...27."

"No! Really? You don't look it!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks." He replied modestly. "Hey, do you want to go somewhere quieter?" The music was driving him crazy and it seemed to be getting louder and louder. Yuffie paused, glancing at her home. "Unless, you have to go break up another football game." Squall said quickly.

She laughed. "Yeah lets go." Squall led her to his car, feeling a little strange. He couldn't help but feel that this was wrong somehow. He wasn't drunk after all; he'd only had two beers. But this was very out of character for him. It must've been the alcohol. That was the only logical explanation for his suddenly friendly attitude. "Hey? Is everything okay?" Yuffie asked, pulling him out of his jumbled thoughts. He glanced at her and nodded as he unlocked the doors. He got in on the drivers' side, her on the passengers' side.

The music was still heard but the barriers had sucessfully muffled it. "So." Squall sighed, looking over at the young woman. She smiled and looked back at him.

"So." She repeated. She was beautiful; there was no denying that much. Squall looked away then, trying to figure out why he was thinking the way he was.

"Are you sure this is just beer?" He asked, eyeing the can.

"Yeah." Yuffie replied. "Why?" He shrugged, lowering it into one of the cup holders between them. She watched him for a minute. He wondered what she was thinking about, watching him so intently. She'd sobered considerably since they'd been alone. Outside she'd been hyper and perky but the quiet seemed to subdue her. "Hey." She said suddenly. He looked over at her again.

"What?" He asked. She looked at him strangely, as though struggling with some unknown internal battle. Then she leaned over. Before Squall could react she reached up and grabbed a fistful of his long dark hair and pulled his mouth to hers. He was surprised at first, holding back. Before he could reason with himself he had given himself fully to the kiss, deepening it, pulling her closer to him. Yuffie smiled against his mouth as her knee tipped the beer can. That was enough to pull him out of her trance. "Hey...no. You don't know what you're doing."

"Of course I do Squall." She argued softly. She placed her hand on his cheek. She was inches from him.

"You're drunk."

When I wanted her to be all mine?

"I'm not. "

"You are." He fought half-heartedly. She was beautiful and...there. Was _he_ drunk? He stopped thinking and allowed her to pull him down into another passionate, alocohol-fueled kiss.

"Squall? Hey!" A familiar voice parted the couple again after what felt like forever. Cloud stood outside the passanger side window, knocking rudely. He grinned. "Sorry to interuppt."

Squall growled in frustration but was somewhat relieved for the interruption. He wasn't able to interrupt himself.

"What is it Strife?" He asked, rolling down the window.

"It's been half an hour, I figured you were dying...boy was I wrong." He glanced then at Yuffie, who blushed. "And since I've already ruined the moment, are you ready?" He turned back to Squall.

"Wait." Yuffie said. "Half an hour? _Damn_ it." She exclaimed, unlocking her door. Cloud stepped back to allow her out. "Bye Squall. See you again sometime!" She said without a backward glance as she jogged up the driveway. Squall stared after for a minute, surprised. Cloud shook his head.

"Yuffie huh? Looks like you took my advice." Cloud said as he got in the car, raising an eyebrow at Squall when he saw the beer can. The brunette frowned at his friend. "Sorry." Cloud raised his hands defensively. Squall knew what he was thinking. He'd casually made out with a woman years younger than him, who was on the verge of being drunk anyway, all while being for the most part sober. For anyone else that would have been normal. For him it was an invasion of the body snatchers scenario.

"Whatever." Squall grumbled, starting up the car and pulling away from the curb. He glanced at Cloud briefly and had to do a double take. It was his turn to raise an eyebrow. "You may want to wipe off the lipstick." He said sarcastically. Cloud reached up, where he had pink gloss smeared across his mouth. Squall smirked then checked his own face, just in case.

He couldn't help feeling a little weird. No matter how much he tried to pass it off as the drinking, or even guilt over her age, he knew that he'd really liked her. For whatever reason. She was so different from him. It was obvious he'd only been used. He scowled at himself, telling himself to get over it. She was just some young mistake. It was over and Yuffie was no more...or..."Hey Cloud."

"What?"

"Aerith and Yuffie are housemates right? And you have Aerith's number?"

"Yeah."

"Good." He smiled inwardly. Maybe he _could_ get used to the casual thing.

_z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z_


End file.
